Rule of Evil
by TheSilentButDeadlyOne
Summary: While infiltrating a lab, Wesker as well as Chris and some of his friends had been sent back to 1930 and wake up to a different horror. What do the children of the Red Crayon Aristocrats have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was winging it on the title, I couldn't come up with a better title but weather or not it's good enough will be up to whom ever decides to read this. Rule of Rose and Resident Evil do not belong to me as well as any recognizable characters from the games.

----

Wesker continued to wonder the barely lit corridors of the Zeppelin. He had no idea how he had gotten here or why in the first place. What had happen before he had awoken in the filth room was a blur, but his mind just kept playing the scene over and over.

There were rumors that one lone scientist, Dr. Caine was working on something during his free time. No one had bothered to ask the scientist about what he was working on only because it had nothing to do with anything viral. If it had however, his little side project would have been confiscated. There was also a second reason as to why no one had bothered him about his experiment.

In the employee's lounge, joined with another fellow co-worker, the two chatted happily. "So, what have you been working on Paul?"

"Oh," Caine looked down to his cup of coffee, steam rising from the dark liquid along with an aroma. "If I told you, you won't believe me."

His friend smirked and leaned forward. "Try me," he tested.

Caine sighed, a rush of anxiety washing over him as he shifted on the couch. Then he opened his mouth. "Time machine," was all he said.

His co-worker furrowed his eye-brows in disbelief, expecting a joke but there were no laughs from either men. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm one hundred percent serious," he responded.

After that day, word had gotten about Caine's little side project and most pragmatic scientists took it as a waste of time. But one day, his company's viral experiments had made a break through and attracted some unwanted rival's and competition.

Wesker as well as a second party had infiltrated the company building to steal the virus they had produced. Caine had been able to save the virus before any outsider had gotten their hands on it. Crazy or not he was still dedicated to his job and wasn't going to let some thieves steal what he'd help make.

As a last resort of keeping the virus safe, he ran to his personal lab where his "time machine" laid. Wesker had ripped the door open with ease and advanced towards the cowering scientist.

Then as a last resort he activated the machine. Never really testing it on humans, he wasn't sure how they were going to be affected by it. A blinding light appeared at the far wall from where Wesker stood. He stared at it curiously, but then the light begun to swirl and began to suck anything in it's path. The blond tyrant was taken by surprise and didn't respond in time and was pulled into the vortex and disappeared into the light.

----

"That wretched man," Wesker growled. This situation was going to be a big set back for the man. He had no idea where he was but he was also unaware that he wasn't in his proper time period.

But then his head snapped when he heard voices off in the distance. He looked down the dark hallway. He heard hushed laughter and he immediately ran towards the voices. He would have saved time with his inhuman speed, however, for some reason none of his abilities were working in his favor. Some how, the scientist's invention not only transported him to an unknown location but had somehow suppressed his powers and to add to his irritation, the hand guns he had with him had disappeared.

When he reached the end of the hall, he made a turn to find the area empty. The blond tyrant grunted in frustrated and confusion. "I could have sworn…" but he shook it off and passed it as a mere hallucination created by the vortex. He looked ahead and found some stairs leading to a higher level and followed them silently.

As Wesker wondered around, Diana, a girl around her early teens, also known as the strong willed princess watched the blonde tyrant in both disgust and curiosity through the eye hole of the paper bag she wore. She chuckled as the man climbed the stairs slowly and cautiously. "Stupid adult," she scoffed. "I hope you'll be just as fun as our friend Jennifer."

The strong willed princess exited the shadows she hid in and went the opposite direction. She had to tell everyone else of their latest intruder. _This is going to be an interesting month,_ the princess mused, an evil smirk appeared under her mask as she plotted.

----

"Area is all clear," Jill called back to Chris who was at the other end of the facilities walkway, surveying the labs for any scientists or security. So far they either had escaped or they were shot dead by Wesker.

Chris caught up with Jill and stood by her. She spoke once again into her ear piece to contact Leon and Claire who covered another area. "Any luck finding anyone?" Jill spoke and paused, awaiting their respond.

"Yeah, we found a scientist," Leon said. Claire could be heard in the back trying to calm the man down. "He's putting up a real fuss." he snorted.

"Is he a threat?" Chris barged in, more concerned for Claire than Leon.

"He doesn't seem to have a gu…" there was a pause when they heard a man shouting in the background. Claire's voice can he heard trying to reason with the man. Chris and Jill tensed . "Leon!" Chris called. No answer, but he can hear his voice as well as Claire's shouting and a loud static noise. Then nothing was heard after that.

The two ex-STARS looked at each other, both their faces were pale with worry and confusion. _What the hell?_ was what both their faces said before they dashed for Leon's and Claire's location, hoping to find some answers.

Minutes later, Chris and Jill had reached it before they went silent. They found a door that was ripped off it's hinges and thrown aside like nothing. They slowly entered the room with guns raised and minds alert. They heard loud, nervous breathing coming from behind a row of computers and a man poked his head from his hiding place, eyeing the two.

"Great, more intruders," the scientist muttered. "Well, whoever the hell you two are, you won't get your hands on the virus. We've worked too long and hard for it to fall in the wrong hands."

"We don't care about the virus," Chris spat, but he lowered his gun, sensing no threat but he kept his guard up because he had no idea what the man was capable of doing or what he had done to his sister and his comrade.

"Where's Claire and Leon?" Jill finally asked.

"Who?" the scientist asked defensively, his hand inching towards the button that activated the time machine.

"There were two others in here," Chris said, taking a step closer towards the nervous man. "You did something to them, and we want to know what happened."

The scientist begun to chuckle and he rose from his hiding spot. He had already sent three others to god-knows-where, so how's two more going to hurt? "I sent your friends and that other man through time."

"Through time?" Jill repeated, a raised eye brow in disbelief.

"Other man?" Chris mumbled. "What other man?"

The scientist rolled his eyes. "The man that did that to my door!" He angrily pointed to the door way where the door was ripped from it's hinges. "The blonde beast covered head-to-toe in black."

They didn't need a further explanation, the pair already knew who he was talking about. He was here, and where ever Claire and Leon is, he'll be there. The thought of their former captain distracted them enough for the scientist to activate the machine.

The same lights that had engulfed their friends had appeared, Jill noticed the man's actions and shot him in the chest out of reflex, assuming he was reaching for a weapon. But that didn't stop the time machine's activation. The same blinding light appeared and begun to swirl into another vortex. It begun sucking both Chris and Jill in, both tried to fight back but the force was not going to let them escape , so the portal increased it's force and it lifted the two from the ground and swallowed them whole, The light again disappeared and the room had returned to normal.

----

"Chris," a female voice called him. "Chris, wake up," he felt someone shaking his side. The same voice began to sing his name as the shaking became more violent. "WAKE UP, STUPID!" Claire yelled, smacking her brother's shoulder.

He jerked himself from his sleep to see his sister looking over him as well as Leon and Jill. Leon chuckled. "Nice of you to join us Redfield."

"Bite me, Kennedy," Chris wasn't in the mood for any jokes for his head was throbbing with pain like never before. "Where the hell are we?"

"We don't know yet," Jill sighed, but he looked at Chris again and a smirk appeared on her face. "Is your head sore?" she asked.

"Yeah," he groaned, not noticing the shared grins until his head finally cleared. "What's so funny?"

He heard Leon let out another chuckled. Leon noticed Chris glaring, seeing the question being asked again in his expression. Then he pointed to the wall beside him. Chris looked up at the metal wall and noticed the big dent in it. He just stared at it, then his mind began to click. _My head did that?!_

"Anyways, "Claire spoke up, rising to her feet. "We should find out where that mad man sent us and try to get back."

Everyone agreed, getting up as well, Chris felt a rush of vertigo but it immediately passed. "First we gotta find something to defend ourselves with." Leon suggested, crossing his arms.

Chris and Jill looked at him, then they felt around for their guns and knives. They were gone as well as their communication equipment.

Chris opened his mouth to ask a question but Claire spoke first. "Our stuff is gone as well," she said, crossing the filthy room after taking notice to a figure in the corner. It looked like someone had tried to build a figure, using a bucket for a head.

As the others discussed the situation, Claire knelt down at the chalkboard sitting at the base of the bucket-headed figure. Suddenly, the bucket began to shake, making a loud rattling noise.

Claire jumped back at the sudden movement, and the others joined her at her side.

"Hello?" the bucket began to speak softly. "Who is there?"

They looked at each other in confusion. Claire got up and approached the bucket-headed figure slowly.

"Hello," the bucket said again, but sounding more like a greeting than a question. "Back so soon Jennifer? Do you remember anything yet?"

Jennifer? They all thought in unison. Claire looked back at her companions, looking as baffled as she is. "What's wrong Jennifer?"

"I'm not Jennifer," Claire slowly corrected the bucket.

"No? But you look like Jennifer and sound like Jennifer," the bucket pointed out.

Claire shook her head and took another step towards the bucket-headed figure. "I'm not Jennifer," she said again.

"Then who are you? And who are you're friends?" the figure asked, the bucket tilted in curious manner, like a regular human being.

"I-I'm Claire. Claire Redfield." she introduced. She turned and motioned her friends to introduce themselves, even if it did seem a little weird talking to a bucket at the moment.

Then Chris stepped forward. "And I'm her brother, Chris," he felt foolish for talking to inanimate object.

"I'm Jill Valentine,"

"And I'm Leon Kennedy."

"What nice names," it commented, then it moved again. "I am the bucket knight, pleasure to meet you all," it chimed. "Are you all Jennifer's friends?"

"We don't know who Jennifer is," Chris said.

"Oh," the bucket knight sounded rather disappointed. "What about your fifth friend?"

"Fifth friend?" Chris repeated.

"Yes, when he arrived he didn't notice me," the bucket knight's voice was suddenly sad. "He looked very upset and he wore very dark glasses."

_Wesker_, a voice echoed in their minds. "How long ago was he here?" Chris asked, stepping closer to the bucket knight.

"Not too long ago, maybe an hour or two," the bucket knight replied. "Is he a friend of your?"

"Far from that," Chris only muttered.

----

**Will be editing for any mistakes I've made. I did my best to get everyone's characters right, but I'm confident I got Diana's persona right. But I can't be too sure so just let me know. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker stood in a hallway with a red carpet leading to a door with some sort of a drop box in it. He tried the door knob, only to find that it's locked. _Blast,_ Wesker fumed. If he still had his in human strength, the door would he in pieces in mere seconds.

He then heard laughter again, only it was more distinct. It was the laughter of children and it was coming from the other side of the locked door.

"Who is there?" Wesker demanded. His voice was laced with acid that made others shudder in fear but the children just laughed and seemed unafraid of him.

"What's this fellow doing here?" a voice whispered on the other side. An English accent can be heard in their voices. "I don't know, maybe he's new?"

"Open this door, now," Wesker ordered, losing patience. He began to loath children even more.

"Oooh, tough guy I see," the child's voice mocked, pissing off the tyrant even more. He wanted even more to wring the brat's neck. "Well, you want in? You're going to have to offer a gift."

"I've no time to play childish games with you, now you will open this door and give me some answers right this instant," Wesker was about to speak some more but then he heard whispers behind him and Diana had appeared at the end of the hall, standing with her hands in her waist and a paper bag over her head with one eye hole cut out. The strong-willed princess looked at the blond tyrant as if challenging him, then she turned and ran for the stairs Wesker had used not too long ago.

She knows something, and Wesker was determined to find out where he was so he gave chase. He followed her for a while, turning corner after corner. Occasionally she would look back at Wesker and she made a mocking face at the blond man, annoying him even more.

Finally, she ran into a room, sliding the door closed behind her. Wesker reached for the handle and slamming the door open with force that could have damaged it. He stepped into the room, only to find that the girl had mysteriously disappeared. He stepped closer to investigate but then the doors slammed shut behind him and it went dark around him.

He heard the strong-willed princess's laughter from the other side of the door. The blonde tyrant tried to open the door but it didn't budge. He began to pound furiously on the door. "That won't help you," Diana coldly stated in an English accent like the previous children. "Stupid adult."

Then her foot steps can be heard fading as she walked away. "Perfect," Wesker sarcastically muttered.

Whispers began to arose within the room. Wesker spun to see that his eye sight was limited in the dark. He hastily took his sun glasses off to help better his sight and tucked it into his trench-coat pocket. Creatures began to arise from the shadows who looked and sounded like little children, only they were bald and they lacked eyes. Their whispers grew louder and louder as they approached the blond man, but he wasn't at all phased at the creatures. He has seen a lot more intimidating creatures in his past.

His frustration was almost at it's peak and he needed something to take it out on.

He counted the creatures as they crept towards him. There were seven total.

The blond tyrant smirked as he cracked his neck. He didn't wait for them to come to him because of their slow pace. He walked up to the nearest one, who lunged at Wesker making a hissing noise but he kicked it back with great force and heard a satisfying crack when it collided with the metal wall, probably denting it. That was one bit of his frustration out of his system, and the tyrant happily finished off the rest, feeling a little better.

After the last one had fallen, the lights once again lit up the room and he heard the door unlatch itself. The blond tyrant stepped outside the room, surveying the hallway for the little brat that locked him in there. He'd gladly make the girl beg for mercy for the trouble she had caused for him.

----

The group had decided to separate for the time being to cover more ground. Chris with Jill, and Leon with Claire. They all had agreed to meet back in the filth room in a few hours, however, a few hours is hard to tell since they did not have any of their devices with them, even their wrist watches disappeared.

----

Chris and Jill walked slowly down the dark hall eventually ending up in a room full of bunk beds and a few tables to sit at. They saw one little girl sitting by herself at a table. The impetuous princess glanced over at the strong-looking man and the collected woman beside him.

She had never seen their faces before, so she would have to go and report immediately to Meg of their presence.

"Hey! Wait!" the collected woman called after the impetuous princess. But she had already disappeared around a corner and a door closing opening and closing was heard.

"What is that little girl doing here all by herself?" Chris asked, but Jill shrugged. They begun to follow the little girl's trail. They came down a corridor and could hear noises down it. The pair braced themselves for the unknown as they pressed forward. But they relaxed, only to find two boys having a sword fight with wooden fake ones.

"Hey kid!" Chris called to the skinnier of the two. He turned and looked up at the muscle man, eyeing him from head to toe. "Can you help us out?"

"What do you want?" was his reply, his chubbier friend tilted his head in childish curiosity.

The two grown-ups sighed in relief, glad that they found someone that would cooperate. But then someone hissed behind them. The impetuous princess poked her head from the doorway, giving the sloppy prince and the gluttonous prince an angry look.

The two boys looked at their friend, then to Chris and Jill with looks that said, "sorry, we can't help you," then they turned towards each other and continued their game.

"Hey," Chris said, reaching for the sloppy prince.

"Nicholas! Xavier!" an angry voice called from where the little girl stood. A new girl had entered the scene, wearing glasses and holding a notebook to her chest, she walked over to the boys who immediately faced her. "Diana needs you this instance, go see her in the second class floor."

Chris and Jill couldn't help noticing their shoulders relax, as they left the room. Then the girl faced them, adjusting her glasses. "Who are you and how did you get here?" she asked coldly.

"We'd like to know the same thing," Jill answered, stepping forward. "Where are we?"

The wise-looking princess scoffed. "Under our roof so it seems," then she turned and began towards the direction that she had entered. But then she paused. And looked over her shoulder, "you two best not be making any trouble, or else," she threatened, and left them.

"'Or else?'" Chris repeated. "This kid can't be serious about threatening us, could she?"

"I don't know, we don't know what they're capable of so it's probably a good idea to find out a little bit more about them first." Jill commented, watching the girl fade into the darkness.

----

Claire and Leon were ascending some stairs they came across, and entered what looked like a hallway full of cabins. But upon doing so, they heard a bird chirping and a little girl with short dark hair holding a bird cage appeared around the corner. Immediately, Leon called to her.

The cold princess known as Eleanor turned her head to see the two walking in her direction.

Claire being the person that she is, felt concern for her because of the fact that she was by herself. "Little girl, are you alone?"

The cold princess just stared at her with a blank expression. The red bird in her cage had gone silent in their presence. Leon and Claire exchanged puzzled looks by her silence.

"Is something wrong?" Not even Claire's warm smile didn't get through to the girl. Then the bird had started chirping again, jumping around it's cage in excitement. Eleanor glanced down to her feather companion, then she began down the halls, walking pass the two adults.

The motherly woman watched as the cold princess walked, without as even a glance back at them as she headed towards the stairs.

Leon nudged her arm. "C'mon, she won't help us,"

"But what if she needs our help?"

"We'll know when she does, but for now let's just keep moving." Claire nodded in agreement, and slowly turned to continued, taking one last glance at the now empty hallway, thoughts of the cold princess ran through the motherly woman.

----

Wesker was still on the hunt for the girl who had trapped him the room with creatures. He kept an eye out for anyone and so far no one had shown up. He searched around for a sign that could give him some sort of direction.

Then, something had crashed and a dog could be heard barking off in the distance. Wesker followed where ever the noise had come from. "Brown!" a woman had pleaded, then a scream followed by several gunshots echoed from the hallway and the blonde tyrant immediately knew where it was coming from. He dashed down another corridor, going through several doors. The barking still continued, but then it suddenly ceased, but Wesker has already found the room where the noises were coming from.

Wesker twisted the latch and pulled the door open. A girl in her late teens spun around, pointing a revolver at him and begun to back up against the wall. The Labrador retriever at her feet growled at the blonde tyrant as she entered.

Jennifer, the unlucky girl aimed her gun at the man before her. Wesker cocked an eye brow, some what amused at her attempts. By the way she held the gun, it's obvious that she's never had any experience with using one.

But Wesker didn't want to risk provoking her into pulling the trigger. If he had lost his inhuman abilities, that must mean that he had also lost his invincibility and could be easily go down if shot, though he doubt that this girl could even lay a single bullet on him. He slowly approached Jennifer, the gun shaking in her hands. "D-don't come any closer," she held the gun farther away from her body, trying to prove that she meant business.

The blonde tyrant held his hands up defensively, "now, now. No need to be rash," he spoke, trying to sound reassuring to the timid girl. "Please, I advise you put down your weapon. I mean you no harm."

Her dog kept on barking at the blonde tyrant, as he advanced. Wesker looked down at the animal, he lowered his head, reducing his barking to low growls. "Y-you're not with those children, are you?" Jennifer asked, her voice proved that she has calmed down a bit.

"Children?" Wesker repeated, recalling the brat from earlier. _She's not with them. _

Wesker smirked. "No, I'm not," he replied, then he held his hand out, palms facing up. "Now give me the gun."

"What? W-why?"

"I can already see that you've never used one before, so it'll be best if I hung onto it. I'll be able to use it more effectively," he strode forward, confident that she won't shoot. But she pressed herself even more against the wall, shaking her head as she pulled the gun closer to her like it was something precious.

Wesker was beginning to lose patience with her. Even though the creatures seemed small and weak, he needed the gun just incase an even greater threat happens to pop up. "Miss, if you give me the gun, I'll promise your protection."

Jennifer mind clicked as she looked at the man. _Could I trust him? _she thought. He had his hand held out to her…no not her, the gun. But it seems that he was in the same situation as her. She slowly placed the gun in his hands, the blond tyrant smirked in approval.

"You've chosen wisely," he commented.

Brown still stood beside Jennifer growling. "Brown!" she scolded, and the animal immediately stopped and looked at to his friend with sorry eyes.

"Now, before we press on, tell me what you know of this place," Wesker said, as he checked the gun's barrel. There were only four bullets in place, the rest were lost through careless and rookie shots.

"I was brought here against my will," she softly explained, but Wesker can hear perfectly. "I was actually led to a house by this strange boy. I don't know who he was, but some how he knew me and gave me this," then she pulled out a home-made story book with a poorly drawn cover that reads: "The Little Princess."

Suddenly, someone had let out a chuckle. The unlucky girl and the blond tyrant turned to see a familiar but unwelcome child standing by the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Well, well. It seemed that the two of you have found each other," Diana stated, her head tilted and her lips pulled up into a cold smile underneath her paper bag. Then she looked to the unlucky girl. "Jennifer," she sang her name. "Shouldn't you be looking for this month's gift?"

Shivers ran down the unlucky girl. She had momentarily forgotten about it. She was suppose to be looking for another butterfly to give. The first one she had presented failed to be accepted by the children.

Wesker held his new weapon up at Diana, but she had already begun to strode away, disappearing once again. The blond tyrant looked back to the unlucky girl. _Perhaps she'll be useful._ It was be best to keep her close for she knew more than he did for the time being.

**I know I'm not very accurate with some things so I'm open to any helpful pointers. Thank you.**


End file.
